Conventionally, a mobile device may be tracked via its IP address, base station service center, GPS coordinates, etc. The user operating the device may, in turn, receive information related to the device's current location. For example, a user may be in a particular town or city and may receive push notifications based on current weather conditions, proximity to certain services or retail outlets and/or other information, such as alerts, warnings, news, etc.
A mobile device that is connected to an enterprise network may also require certain mobility functions beyond the conventional consumer applications identified above. For example, an employee of a large enterprise corporation may be traveling around the country and may use various proprietary applications that are customized for the enterprise users. The support and related information technology and support (IT) functions required to access and maintain connectivity to those applications may be required at any particular time and at any particular geographical location. However, a user's customary support site/server may be in a remote location that is no longer the most optimal support site for a traveling customer operating a mobile device.